


Gucci's Yamaguch-guch

by Lady_Tragedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Yamaguchi is Gucci's Top model, M/M, The model AU nobody asked for but I wrote anyway, Tsukishima is a Calvin Klein model, drunken drabble, fashion model au, like he's Gucci's Yamaguch-guch, not tragedy (for once), slightly crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy
Summary: “And what’s your name? I feel like I’ve seen you before.”This time, Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped his mouth. Smiling brightly, he used all his self-control to stop laughing out loud and reply before the blond guy felt offended.
“Oh, you probably have. I’m Gucci’s Yamaguch-guch, so yeah, if you hadn’t seen any of my poster adds by now, I’d be worried for your career.”
Tsukishima’s eyes widened. 
Every single model wanted to be like Gucci’s Yamaguch-guch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2 am, and I was half drunk, and Rey challenged me, and then the photo happened. Sorry not sorry.

“How are you even a model?” Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi

“Oi Yamaguchi.” Kuroo Tetsurou glided into his private rooms within the studio without even knocking on the door.

Yamaguchi sighed. “Yes, Kuroo-san?”

“You’re photoshoot has been moved to later this evening, why don’t you stroll around until 4:30 and leave me this beautiful room with this comfy sofa so I can bang Kenma before he goes to his Europe Tour?”

Another sigh escaped Yamaguchi’s lips, and he smiled somewhat shyly. “Those were more details than I needed to know, Kuroo-san,” he said while stanging up from the stool in front of the giant mirror. “I’ll go see that new model Calvin Klein kept bragging about, and will accidentally leave the door open, okay? Oh, and remember to leave it locked when you finish.” He gave Kuroo a wink that only made the other’s smirk grow larger, and left the room.

Walking around the photo studio, Yamaguchi found himself playing with a pretty big make up case when a tall, handsome blond guy sat on the stool next to him and stared at him expectantly.

“Can I help you...?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly, not knowing exactly who this man was and why had he sat down there.

The other man stared him down with a cool, indifferent gaze and replied, “Well yes. You’re the make up artist, aren’t you? My photoshoot starts in five minutes and, although I don’t need all that artificial stuff other models use, I’d like a retouch beforehand.”

The condescending tone was so caustic that Yamaguchi had to bite the insides of his cheeks before picking up the brush and motioning the boy to lean back. “Of course. Okay then, pleased to meet you...”

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.” The guy answered.

Yamaguchi noticed he had nothing to do except for a few highlight tones on his cheeks (the guy really was beautiful), and after a quick nod of approval, he put the brush down.

“So, you’re ready to go, Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi said. Then added as an afterthought, “Are you by any chance Calvin Klein’s new sports model? The one of that new glasses line?”

Tsukishima was already moving towards his set, so he only looked back at Yamaguchi over his shoulder. “Yes I am.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi had to bite again his cheeks. The boy’s attitude was somehow hilarious. So aproppriate for a Calvin Klein amateur model.

The Tsukishima boy narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious. The other man’s face looked familiar, but he couldn’t say where had he seen him before.

Turning his body towards the make up artist again, Tsukishima figured he should be polite enough to ask for a name. Maybe some day he’d need it, besides, this guy had done a fine job in making him look natural. “And what’s your name? I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

This time, Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped his mouth. Smiling brightly, he used all his self-control to stop laughing out loud and reply before the blond guy felt offended.

“Oh, you probably have. I’m Gucci’s Yamaguch-guch, so yeah, if you hadn’t seen any of my poster adds by now, I’d be worried for your career.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened.

“Wha... _What?_ You’re...” Tsukishima gave the man a once over and suddenly the ressemblance was clear. Gucci’s posters were everywhere, and Yamaguchi Tadashi was the best model they had. _Every_ single model wanted to be like Gucci’s Yamaguch-guch.

Even his _name_ rimed with the brand, _what the hell_.

“You can’t be.” He looked at the man’s freckles, and his slim body (although now that he thought about it, he had fine enough muscles), and he couldn’t _believe_ that a Gucci Top Model had just made his make up. “How are you even a model?”

Yamaguchi stared Tsukishima dead in the eye for five seconds before cracking up. “Are you _serious_?,” he managed to wheeze out between laughs. “How are _you_ even a model? You not recognizing one of the best japanese models in the world is a real problem, you know Tsukishima?”

Kei kept on staring, baffled. And a bit irked, to be honest. Just when he was about to let out a sarcastic comeback, his name was called to the set, so he settled for puffing out his cheeks in annoyance and turned around without another word.

“Hey, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he turned around nevertheless. He might or might not have regretted it a second later when he found himself gaping at Yamaguchi’s trademark smirk, the one that had launched him to Gucci’s highest ranks in less than a year and had settled him there for more than three years now.

“If you manage to get it perfect the first shot, I’ll buy you dinner, how about that?”

Tsukishima blinked. “You’re inviting me out?”

“Uhh... Yes, I think I am. _If_ you’re good enough to make it perfect your first shot.” Yamaguchi retorted. He could already feel the excitement of the banter he’d have with Tsukishima later on.

“Me. Out with Gucci’s Yamaguch-guch.”

“Yup. You up for it?”

Tsukishima smirked dangerously.

“You bet.”

 


End file.
